


lovely.

by Treebros_Intensifies



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I can’t tag, M/M, the author got bored and wrote angst, well writing that’s sort of angst but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treebros_Intensifies/pseuds/Treebros_Intensifies
Summary: I wrote ambiguous angst that I must show to the world.It’s based off of the song ‘lovely’ (Billie Eilish and khalid), and any sort of title ‘copying/theft’ is purely unintentional.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	lovely.

Evan. His name rings clearly in my mind, and I can’t wait any longer. 

He had helped me so much throughout the few years we were together. He cleared my mind. When it got dark, and I couldn’t see a light, he’d bring one into my view.

He was like a beacon in the void. He was a warm, welcoming fire in a frozen wasteland. Cheesy and stupidly poetic, I know. Disgusting.

But, fires will go out eventually, when one of their fuels is depleted, and shadows will linger, even with a light.

I’ve let it take me before. A dark, swirling ocean that would drag me to the bottom of its depths. I took Evan down with me, so many times. And yet he never hated me afterwards. He didn’t leave; he didn’t run away. 

He didn’t see me as a drowned creature who drags people into a trench where they join in hurting others with their misery. (Talk about jumping around with metaphors. I guess this means it’s working.)

He believed I’m worth rescuing. It was reassuring. And I tried in return. I tried to be better with him. I made an effort to let him take down my walls and barriers. All the blockades I had created within my mind. 

He knew I couldn’t change overnight. 

I can almost see him waiting for me across the bridge.

Hearts are like glass. They can be broken easily, and are difficult to put together again. When someone who’s been with you for so long is suddenly gone, your heart will shatter. 

Nothing can repair it. 

I can’t repair mine.

“Hi Connor,” a quiet voice drifts to my ear. I turn around.

“Evan... I’ve missed you. I’ve been so alone, for so long.” Denial, anger, grief, despair. I’ve felt them all.

“I’m here,” he leads me into a warm, familiar cottage. Our place. Before the accident happened. 

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaa you’re welcome


End file.
